hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Bleu Davinci (rapper)
Biography Barima McKnight, known to the urban music industry as "Bleu Davinci," was born in Los Angeles, California. He moved to Atlanta, Georgia after being commissioned by Demetrius Flenory, known as "Big Meech", the head of an organization know as the Black Mafia Family. Flenory placed McKnight in responsibility of an initiative know as BMF Entertainment. Through the early 2000's, the hip-hop scene in the Southern region of the United States was rapidly transforming, with the emergence of artists such as Radric "Gucci Mane" Davis and Jay Wayne "Young Jeezy" Jenkins. Originally raised in Carson, California, McKnight brought with a a sense of hip-hop genre, that originated from the San Francisco Bay Area, and was inspired by influential artists such as Andre Louis "Mac Dre" Hicks and John "Ras Kass" Austin IV, to the southern destination of Atlanta Georgia. With this being said, McKnight had a very important influence on the musical style that developed within Southern hip-hop. This occurrence eventually had a huge cultural impact of greater Atlanta along the lines of social culture and night life. Discography Mixtapes * October 3, 2006: Bleu Davinci presents: The World is BMF's Vol 2 * July 17, 2012: The Davinci Code on xclusiveszone.net on MixtapeTorrent.com * April 1, 2014: Respect the Unexpected on Datpiff.com * February 25, 2015: Angels and Demons on Datpiff.com http://www.datpiff.com/Bleu-Davinci-Angels-Demons-mixtape.690342.html Singles * November 4, 2006: We Still Here ft Fabolous & E-40 * April 28, 2007: Streets on Lock ft Fabolous & Young Jeezy * Febuary 11, 2009: Work * February 24, 2014: Lil Ni**a ft. FlyBoyPat, Cap 1, and Jim Jones * February 5, 2015: Rich Ni**a Walk Thru ft. Rick Ross Music * Bleu Davinci feat. Gucci Mane - My New Car (Dirty) * BMF - 10 - Bleu Davinci - Blowin Indo Feat Tony Yayo Music Videos and promotional videos * 2005: Bleu Davinci - Streets On Lock (Ft. Fabolous & Young Jeezy) * Bleu Da Vinci & E-40 & Fabolous - We Still Here * Bleu Davinci - Work (SMACK DVD) * MarkQue - HALLELUJAH (Official Video) feat. Bleu daVinci, Tabius Tate, Calico Jonez & FlyBoyPat * CALICO JONEZ - LOYALTY FEAT. BLEU DAVINCI - BMF SWISHGANG Videos * Feb 12, 2011: Bleu DaVinci on Young Jeezy before Bleu was indicted & locked up * Jun 4, 2011: BMF's Bleu Davinci Back On The Streets (Hood Affairs) * BMF's Bleu Davinci Talks Beef w/ Young Jeezy (on Vladtv.com) * BMF's Bleu Davinci says Young Jeezy is a Homo and talks Rick Ross Links * See Also * Baby D (rapper) Bleu DaVinci Presents... The World Is BMF's * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Black Mafia Family * E/S 190 Del Amo Blocc East Coast Crips http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7rfXhXyDZo wiki.answer Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:African American rappers Category:Gang affiliated rappers Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Category:Rappers in Atlanta Category:Gangsta rap Category:Biography needed Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Black Mafia Family in Hip-Hop